


Excuse me, do you want 10 thousand dollars?

by kurikku



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Wayne was offered an absurd deal of $10,000 if he was to pretend to be Holly's girlfriend for a week. Sounds easy and harmless, right?





	Excuse me, do you want 10 thousand dollars?

"Excuse me, do you want 10 thousand dollars?"

A car drives by and the pathway is quiet again.

There goes Wayne's few minutes of rare solidarity. Perhaps it is because Wayne is the perfect gentleman, he does not roll his eyes and remove the lady's hand from his shoulder. After all, it is the norm for Wayne to be chased and hit by ladies and men alike.

He faces her with a unflinching polite smile. His grandfather has taught him how to respect others after all, especially ladies.

Dusk approaches and the street lights switch on automatically, casting an orange hue on them. He studies her petite face, framed with ginger straight bangs and a smile that feels invitingly due to the warm light. Her fresh scent of strawberries envelopes them. He doubts he would forget such a person, she must be a new face around here he remarks to himself.

She tugs his shoulder again, her grip may be loose but her words latches onto him. Her dangling earrings swings in and out of her hair, impatiently like its owner.

"We just have to be engaged." Her words are sharp as her almond-shaped eyes.

Ford said the average of Wayne being confessed to is 7 times a month. Ford wished his results were wrong but he rarely is.

"Engaged?" He finds his voice before his sanity.

"Yes yes, glad you're still with me." Her voice does not conceal the excitement, her heels echo with its loud click-clacks on the pavement. Her smirk grows with anticipation. Despite the privacy and proximity, she tugs closer and whispers into his ear.

"A fake engagement for a week and you will be heavily rewarded. You would not find such a great deal anywhere else."

It sounds like a ridiculous scam but the question that rolls out of his tongue is, "Do you have a contract about that?"

"My word is my bond." Her eyes steel and shine like a polished emerald stone. "What? You doubt me? The one and only great Robin Holly? Doubting is good, it's a sign you're an alert and aren't a pushover. Look, I can't give it upfront but believe me when I mean it."

Wayne scratches his cheek lightly, digesting her words. The name does not ring any bell. "Miss Holly, was it?"

"Just Robin." She finally lets go of his arm and places her arms behind her back. Wayne readjusts his messenger bag strap on his shoulder, feeling the weight of the bag's contents. As patient and respectful Wayne is, he has work to do. Those parcels will not be delivered by themselves.

"Then Robin, will you give me a hug?"

"Hmm? A hug? What is it for?" Robin arches her perfectly outlined eyebrows and tilts her head to the side.

"Normally people don't ask why they want a hug." The mailman strokes his hair and looks up, his blue eyes adjusting to the bright light. He stares at the night sky, finding the absence of the stars jarring.

"Mm, understandable," Robin nods to herself with a contemplative look. She taps her manicured fingers on her cashmere sweater sleeves. Exhaling a deep breath, she snaps her fingers, pulling his attention back to her. "Let me give you a heads up. I'm beyond normal. And no, I will not give you a hug."

Wayne mirrors her amused grin, that was the first time his hug request was rejected by anybody. A hug, as per Ford puts it, keeps the fans away like how an apple does for doctors. "Yet, you will give me 10 thousand dollars?"

"That is the deal if you agree, yes Wayne."

"You know me?"

"Mm Wayne i have these," she lifts up her silky hair, uncovering her ears, "almost everywhere I go, people are clamouring for your attention."

He watches in a quiet awe as her hair fall and covers her ears.

"Mesmorised by my beauty?" Robin flicks her hair.

Wayne chuckles, usually it is the other party that are rendered speechless by him not the other way around. "Let me consider your offer, Robin."

"Mm. Time is money. Meet me here again in 12 hours time."

* * *

 

A dog barks from next door and Wayne jolts, which does not go unnoticed by his companion. He strokes his hair, his tired eyes fall on the welcome mat with 'WEST TOWN' imprinted on it.

"Something's up?" Robin offers a smile. A breeze ruffles her loosely tied bun and the wind chime above her. Her polka dotted skirt flutters and she smooths it.

"Occupational hazard." Wayne shakes his head at the memories of dogs chasing him and his deliveries. Unlike with people, he cannot stop them with reason. He never dashed so quickly in his life.

Her smile twitches and an awkward laughter escapes her glossed lips. "Sorry dear, just bare with it for a week. I'll do most of the talking so relax."

But today, Wayne does not have to worry about that. He is here on another job.

Normally, ladies and the pleasant sound of wind chime calm him down but ever since he met her, the norm is out of the window. "Right... dear." He gulps. As much as he respects his admirers, he has never shown favouritism. Wayne believes in wholeheartedly flirting with everyone. Ford has given up on changing his mindset long ago as Wayne does not see anything wrong with it.

His grandfather has taught him to love everyone and Wayne shall spread the love around.

"I'm sorry grandpa." He mutters to himself. He is sure he would understand. Wayne inhales smells the scent of citrus perfume from his companion. Her dangling earrings are replaced by flower shaped ear studs that matches the flowery pattern on her pink blouse. Wayne has matched her outfit with a pink shirt himself. Along with reminders to eat a light breakfast, Robin insists on a matching pair. She had him sending her pictures of his whole wardrobe last night. Wayne thought he would not get a wink of sleep.

Robin presses the door bell and curls her hands into fist. She suppresses her yawns. Wayne shifts his attention to his surroundings, appreciative that the door in front of him has a splash of colour compared to the dull repetitive white walls. If he wants to be surrounded by white walls he can just visit Ford's office.

Speaking of Ford, he was also against this idea despite the reward. Between choosing working overtime for countless weeks and a week of pretend-relationship, Wayne thought this was the smarter idea. Strange Ford could not concur, especially when it's for-

The door creaks open and sunlight lances in, a blonde lady greets with a bright smile. "Good morning! I'll take it that you're the couple, Robin and Wayne?"

"Good morning Mrs Carrie," Robin locks her arm with Wayne's gently, her voice proper and polite, "yes, that will be us."

Wayne tenses up, unsure whether it is from Robin's sudden demure personality switch or the 'operation' they are about to carry out.

"Your house is lovely, Ms Carrie." Robin observes the overflowing western wall decorations. The interior is equally bright and yellow like its exterior. As they approach the dining table, the delicious aroma of carbonara envelopes them. Wayne's shoulders relax and his mouth begin to water.

"Oh sweetie, thank you and Carrie is fine. The both of you come at the right timing~ Brad they're here!"

"Hope the both of you are hungry! This is on the house." A man wearing a chef hat serves the plates on the dining table. Hot steam arises from the carbonara.

"Oh my, the both of you shouldn't have." Robin raises a hand over mouth and the couple chuckle. Wayne surveys the room and his attention shifts to his companion, more specifically her carefully hidden smirk. Wayne's jaw tightened as he strokes his hair. He finally understood why Robin reminded him to eat light.

"Say Bard, they are adorable aren't they?" Carrie giggles as she nudges his shoulder.

"They remind me of us in our younger years." Bard chuckles along, pouring water into their glasses.

"And Robin, you mentioned you wanted the house because of the breathtaking view in your email. How romantic!" Carrie beams and she leans forward. "You gotta tell us more!"

"Now dear, let's eat first before the food gets cold." Bard places the cutlery down, "Please help yourselves, guys!"

* * *

"No absolutely not." The doctor looks up from the document on the clipboard, his eyes bore into Wayne's. "In the first place, you should have ignored her, oh wait I almost forgot who I'm talking to."

Wayne shakes his head, finding Ford's words colder than the air conditioner. He leans back on his chair and twirls a pen between his fingers, "Come on Ford, she looks like a sweet gal. Even told me her name."

"You say that about everyone that asks a favour out of you. Her name might not even be real. She might be using you. Are you listening, Wayne?"

Wayne hums, eliciting a deep sigh from Ford that seems to echo off the surrounding 4 white walls. "You're a lost cause."

"Now now, that's not something ya should say to ya to your patients." Wayne sits up and winks, diffusing the tense air.

"You're not even my patient and I'm not a psychiatrist." The doctor tidies up his desk and closes his binder labelled 'BUDGET'. Several red sticky notes protrudes out of it. Wayne simply clicks the pen and a look of annoyance furrowed Ford's brow, "Wayne, I appreciate that you're doing this to help me but this isn't the best way to do it."

"And working overtime for countless weeks is? I thought you would advise against over exhausting the patient's health, doctor."

His face twists and the glare in his spectacles covers his troubled eyes, "Of course not, but in the first place I wasn't the one who forced you to help me."

"You're my friend and that's what friends are for." Wayne stands up and the chair wheels backwards. He puts the pen on the desk and winks. "Thanks for makin' the time for me, Ford. Believe in me like how I believe in her, alright?"

Ford expels a sigh and returns the pen back to the pen holder, "Just don't come to me crying."

* * *

 "Dear? Dear?... Wayne?" Robin waves her hand over his face, snapping Wayne out of his trance.

"Oh... dear, sorry I spaced out." Wayne places his fork down, gulping down the sweet taste of carbonara sauce. All eyes are on him and his cheeks colour. Luckily, Robin picks it up.

"Ah dear, he does that whenever the food is too delicious and words can't describe how he feels." Robin pats his back. Wayne sheepishly nods at the quick recovery.

Brad grins, "thank you kindly for the kind compliment."

"Wayne sweetie you have to try the fries with the coleslaw too, it's a must try item on the menu~" Carrie gestures to the untouched coleslaw on his plate.

His face twitches. "A-ah... thank you. I'll get to it." Resigning to his fate, Wayne adjusts his grip on his spoon, reluctant to scoop the coleslaw. His heart beat rate accelerates as his spoon gets closer to it.

"Dear, ahhhh."

Everyone shifts their attention to Robin. Her eyes are closed while her mouth is wide open.

"D-dear?" Wayne chokes out and feels a sweat drip from his forehead.

Carrie giggles and nudges her husband harder, "What an epitome of love!!! Don't mind us Wayne, go ahead and feed her~"

Robin peeks with one eye, "don't keep me waiting, dear."

Wayne's cheeks colour as he dips a french fries into coleslaw and feeds it to her. His heart feels like its going to explode for another reason.

Robin chews and lets out a satisfied hum, "it's great Brad! We'll be sure to come down to your restaurant in the near future."

"Hehe, oh look at the time! Bard honey you got to go and open the restaurant. Sorry Wayne and Robin, we'll continue tomorrow at the Tsuyukusa apartment."

* * *

 

The sun is shrouded by clouds. The pairs depart and once Wayne feels they are out of earshot, he mutters an apology.

"Don't mind, don't mind." Robin leads the way, her fingers still intertwined with his. They stroll down the crowded pathway, ignoring the gawking of the jealous passerby. Her eyes lingers on the flyers pasted on the lamp posts, or rather just the advertisement of Brad and Carrie's Tsuyukusa apartment for sale.

"It was rather uncool..." Wayne strokes his hair, his downcast eyes glued onto his leather shoes.

"I think it was." Robin stops, her heels click on the concrete pavement. She twirls and faces him.

"Eh?" He lifts his chin up, meeting her coy smile. The glint in her eyes does not go unnoticed either.

"Cool I mean. To know the popular gentleman Wayne isn't perfect. Heh, having a vegetable you dislike is common."

"Hmm...? How did you?"

"Know? Hmmm your troubled face isn't fooling anyone mister. You reminded me of younger self trying to eat green beans- oops almost let out a secret information there. Despite that, you were going to eat it didn't you? That earns you some points in my book, dear." Robin releases his hand and pulls out her decked out purse with a smirk. "But before the coleslaw, your mind was already elsewhere. A dollar for your thoughts?"

"Not a penny?" The corners of Wayne's lips upturn at her thoughtfulness and sense of humour. He shakes his head at the sight of her purse.

She throws her purse mid-air and snatches it, "Mm, coins are heavy."

Wayne exhales a shaky sigh. Normally, he could recover in an instant, he was used to attention and rarely falters. "I was worried for my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, he is actually against us doing this." Wayne flinches at Robin's faded smile ,"O-oh sorry are you upset that I told someone about this?"

She shakes her head. "No I'm not upset, just thinking... I got it, why don't we have dinner with him tonight?"

* * *

 

Ford hangs up his phone, not before seeing 19:00 on his lockscreen. With a monotonous tone, he says, "I'm a very busy person." Steam from the carrot soup misted the clocked out doctor's spectacles. His posture upright and unfriendly demeanor does not faze the person sitting across him.

"Nice to meet you, a very busy person!" Robin stirs the straw of her fruit juice. The corner of her lips curl into a smile, "That's a very long name that suits your long face."

Ford's sigh rivals the cook's sizzling stir fry in the restaurant's kitchen. "I'm giving you 30 minutes."

Wayne savours the lighthearted ambience and the aroma of his mocha. Locks of Robin's hair fall off from her bun, her mouth agape, "Erm, wow is this an appointment? Well 10 minutes of presentation is all I need doctor."

Ford shoots a puzzled glare at Wayne, which he shrugs about. The doctor places his phone in the middle of the table and activates the timer on his phone, "Then speak."

Robin leans forward, "Hey doc, pretend to be my dad."

"No."

"Nice you're in character already."

Ford almost spit the soup he was drinking. Wayne's cheeks hurt so much from excessive grinning.

Robin's smile falters, "I respect your concern but I meant well. I'm tired of living under your wings. I wish to soar the skies with my own wings and make my own nest."

Wayne carefully places his cup on the table, his mouth parts briefly. The ices on his drink shift and jingle. Ford's guarded eyes seem to soften, "What can you do?" He pauses before reiterating his words, "what makes you think you can do it?"

"Because I am Robin Holly, your daughter who will plow her own path and reap its fruition."

"What was that suppose to mean? Words are cheap."

The corners of her mouth curl, "Then let me prove it. I'll own that house with my own power before your business trip ends."

Robin stirs her drink as Ford seems to digest her words. "...Is your reward $10 thousand?"

She simply grins and sips her juice.

Ford adjusts his spectacle frame, "Then you should have no problem giving us more."

The ices in Wayne's glass shifts again. He mutters, "Ford?"

"Asking for a bonus? Well it will depend on your buddy's performance." Robin glances at Wayne.

"As I reiterated my point, I need proof."

"You doctors are always asking for deposits. But you're facing me so here." She readily takes out her purse and passes a thick brown envelope to Wayne.

He takes a peak inside and stifles his gaps. He shoots Ford a blank look and passes it to him.

Ford almost drop the envelope upon unsealing it,"... This..."

Robin leans in and speaks in a hushed tone ,"2 Thousand. As I said, my word is my bond. Of course, that is only the partial payment."

* * *

 

Wayne turns off his calendar alarm on his phone. Today is the second appointment and the second time they are wearing matching outfits. He tucks his phone into his blue blazer and heads towards to the similar shade of blue smooth coat across the road. The closer he gets, the heavier his footsteps are.

Payment is not main concern. If she is that rich, she could buy any house without any issue despite being unmarried. So why must it be that house? And why him? Moreover, it has been a while since anyone has rendered Ford speechless. The cautious doctor gave him the envelope back with a warning to remain careful.

He fixes his gaze on her and studies her face in profile. "Pigtails today huh?" He remarks to himself. _It looks great on her, would look greater without the frown on her face though._

Underneath the shady tree, Robin leans against a barricade. Her phone seemingly glued to her ear. Her other free hand curls around her hair, close to yanking the hairband off. Her heels sole grinding on the pavement.

Wayne lifts his hand up mid-air, about to call her name when the traces of the cool and composed Robin disappears.

"Shut up and stop getting in my way!" She screams into her phone, her hand clutching onto it. Her shoulders are trembling in rage and Wayne freezes at the sight. He is still too far away to hear the conversation but he knows it must be an unfavourable reply as Robin smashes her phone onto the ground, the shattered glass rang throughout the pathway, scaring the nearby pigeons away. Her phone dissembled into parts. Her phone case cover bounced off to the road. She inhales sharply. wipes her face and runs off in the opposite direction.

"Robin?" Wayne runs over but stops to pick up the phone. He flinches from the cracked glass that pricked his finger. With quick thinking, he takes out a transparent plastic ziplock bag, occupational hazard from collecting loose and unsealed mails. Carefully, he keeps the phone inside. As he turns to the phone case cover, a car drives past and runs over it. He gulps, feeling sweat on his back.

He tries to shake off the ominous feeling and chases after her.

In less than 5 steps, Robin's phone vibrates and he almost drop it. 'Sis' appears on the lock screen and Wayne answers it hesitantly.

"Sis? Are you okay?" On instinct, Wayne distances the phone at an arm's length from the caller's shrieking voice. _Truly sisters._

"Erm, your sister left her phone..."

"In pieces? Argh again! It's a miracle her phone is still functioning...wait who are you?"

Right, who is he to Robin? No rather, does he need to pretend he is her fake boyfriend right now? "I'm her friend. Wayne."

"Wayne! Please look after my sis! She gets reckless after her fights with dad. I would find her myself but dad isn't letting anyone go after her!"

"About that, I think I lost sight of her." _How does she run so fast with heels?_

"The farm! I'm certain she's there! The Omiya Farm!"

Wayne runs towards the guided direction from his google maps. As reading maps comes second nature to him, he reaches in no time. Hope is reignited upon spotting the navy blue coat from afar. Her movement is sloppy, clearly exhausted.

"Robin? Robin?"

He yells her name but she does not respond. Suddenly, one of her heels caught in between the drainage and breaks. She falls onto the ground with a piercing scream.

Colour drains from Wayne's face. His bag strap slips off his shoulder and he sprints to her aid. Adrenaline rushes throughout his body.

She clenches her wrinkled coat, still screaming in agony. Her hairband is gone, her hair stickily plastered to her face.

"Robin. Robin!" He holds her shoulder and she smacks it away. "Stop pulling me away from my dreams!" He looks down at the puddle of blood and traces its source - Robin's broken toenail. It is bleeding profusely and her toe is quickly turning blue.

"Robin we have to bring you to a doctor. You're in no shape to stay here." _Nor the appointment later._

"I can do it, I can..." She sucks up her snots, wiping the tears aggressively with her palms. Her make-up is in a mess.

"Robin, let me help you." Wayne pleads. His legs give out and his knees rest on the ground.

Robin smacks his hand away again. Don't fret. He takes a deep shaky breath, "You can go there when you're feeling better. I promise." He gently places his hands on hers. She does not hit it away this time. He uncurls her fists, revealing the deep crescents.

He can not save the phone case but he hopes to do the best for its owner.

* * *

 

Wayne jumps from his seat as the doctor comes out from the examination room. He voices the question that has been on his mind for hours, "How is she?"

Ford puts the clipboard down. He speaks with surety, his voice cool and indifferent. "It's best for her to stay on the bed for the next three days."

"That's..."

"I know, knowing the type of person she is, it's very likely that she would crawl her way out."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. Just-"

"I know, I'll be careful."

* * *

 

Wayne knocks and opens the door. It's been a long time since he has been to the resting room. He is glad that Ford bothers to decorate it with life. Vase filled with flowers sit on every drawer. Charts and health tips posters pasted on the walls. Bed sheets with colourful patterns despite Ford's initial protest that it will be a pain to clean up afterwards.

It takes a while for his eyes to find the liveliest person he has ever met. Robin is hugging her knees on the bed. Her toe has been bandaged up.

"Hey." He whispers. His stomach churns as she did not move.

"G-give, give me 5 minutes." Her voice cracks.

"...Robin?" Wayne hastily sits on the chair beside her, "5 minutes to?... Don't tell me..."

Robin looks up, her face devoid of colour and the smugness Wayne is used to. She faces the analog wall mounted clock, half a day is gone. "I-I'll call them that we're still coming."

"I already told them to postpone the appointment." Wayne feels a twinge of regret and lowers his volume,"plus you're in no shape to go anywhere."

Her shoulders tremble and she swirls her head to face him. It is as if his words broke something inside of her. "No. I can still-"

"Then what kind of boyfriend will I be to not look after his gal?"

Robin blinks and Wayne scratches his cheek lightly. He has to be more careful about his slang, "Ah sorry that slips out... The house won't be going anywhere and Brad and Carrie are anxious to see you again too so you gotta rest up okay? Please let me help you Robin."

Robin remains silent.

"Despite Ford's words and behaviour, he's a nice guy. You can rest easy here." Wayne winks. His smile falters as Robin hides her face in between her legs again.

"I have something for you..." Wayne places a small plastic bag on her bed, "I tried my best with the repairs but the repair shop said it's best to get a new one. Unfortunately, your SIM card was damaged too, I hope you at least remember your family's phone number to contact them."

Robin opens the bag and observes the box. It is a new phone box of the exact model she used previously.

"I checked with Ford and he is fine with you charging it here." Wayne reassures.

She is still silent, she strokes the box and notices there is something else in the bag. She picks it up and Wayne explains, "Ah the store removed the sharp shards but it's best if you don't continue to use it."

Robin switches it on. Her eyes are misty upon seeing the visible cracks and the resting chamber is filled with her cries.

* * *

 

When Wayne comes back the next day, he did not expect a visitor. He opens the door and the pungent scent of perfume assaults his nostrils. A pink haired lady donned in bright pink sits beside Robin's bed, her hand clasps onto hers. Her voice laced with worry, "Robin I'm just glad you're okay... If you need more clothes just call me!"

"Thanks Steph." Robin is smiling, albeit weak at corners. From the corner of her eye, she sees him. "Wayne?"

"Oh?" Stephanie turns and waves, her voice breezy, "Thank you Wayne for taking good care of her. Ah I have to go, remember to call me if you need anything Robin!"

Soon enough, Stephanie leaves the room and Wayne takes her seat. Robin looks delicate without her make up.

"What do you like to eat? I'll takeaway for you."

"I'll pay you back."

"Eh? No no, it's my treat."

She lifts up her brand new phone. "It must have cost you at least $1.8k ... Did you use up the payment I gave you?"

Wayne winks, nothing seems to go unnoticed by her. "Then, treat it as a gift from me."

Seeing that Wayne is not changing his opinion any time soon, Robin grabs her clutches. "Then I insist lunch will be on me."

* * *

 

They did not go far and settled into a family restaurant. The waitress takes their order and heads to the kitchen. Robin has changed her outfit thanks to Stephanie earlier, its pastel colours compliments her light cool skin.

"Do you remember my lockscreen?" Robin looks at her clutches leaning against the window.

Wayne's smile shrinks as he recalls her cries upon seeing the broken screen. "It somewhat looks familiar."

"It's the Omiya Farm."

"Hmm." Wayne gulps as he realises she was referring to the background image. While following the directions given by the google map to the Omiya Farm, he did noticed that the farm was directly across the Tsuyukusa apartment. _So it was not a mere coincidence._

"I'm sure you have noticed that the farm is near the Brad's apartment..." Her eyes steel and Wayne recalls Carrie mentioning the reason why Robin wants to purchase the apartment. _Connecting the two things together then..._ "You're buying it for the view?"

She smiles, weak at corners. "It's been my dream to live near a farm and I meant it when I want to be free from my dad's shackles. When I found out there was a house on sale, I felt like this was my chance." She pauses and stares at her new phone, "Yesterday, my dad called me to give up on buying the house. He never seems to be supportive of what I do so I got fed up."

_So that is why she has been so desperate._ Wayne speaks,"I think I understand."

"Eh?" She bats her eyelashes.

"I gotta admit I wondered why a cute gal like you want to buy a house with such a ploy. Now, I'm convinced you can do it. I've seen the way you chased after your dreams and I know you're serious about it. You're splendid."

"...Wayne... Thank you." Her smile feels less forced and she chuckles. Colour seems to return to her face and relief washes through him.

"No thank you for the treat. The food is comin', I can see it. Sorry for monopolizing your time when you should be restin', I'll eat quick."

"Hey, Wayne?"

"Yeah?"

"The way you talk is splendid too."

* * *

 

Robin's clutches step on the 'WEST TOWN' welcome mat. They are wearing the matching blue coats again and Wayne is glad they made it here smoothly. This time, he presses the bell. He releases the breath he has been holding and Robin tightens her grip on the clutches.

Brad opens the door and the both of them catch the whiff of something burnt. The chef's face pales at their wrinkled nose, his voice weak,"Ah Wayne... and Robin, glad you are feeling better but maybe you should come another tim-"

"Dear is that Robin and Wayne?" Carrie pops out of the kitchen and skips to them. "I'm so happy to see the both of you again! It's still early so take a seat, I'll be done soon. Tee hee."

Carrie skips back to the kitchen before anyone could reply. Once out of earshot, Brad sighs and his jaw tightens. "I-if your stomach feels unwell after this, I'll cover your medical fees."

Robin turns to Wayne and shakes her head. She goes into the house with a wide smile and determined eyes. _Truly a determined gal, I hope her stomach is made of steel too._

Wayne hangs her coat on the coat hanger and matches her pace towards the dining room.

Another man is on the dining table. His eyes are closed as if in deep prayer. Brad sets the cutlery down while introducing ,"Hector meet Wayne and Robin, Wayne and Robin meet Hector. He's our neighbour opposite us."

Hector grunts, his voice as sharp as his spiky ginger hair,"Why am I here?"

Brad retorts,"You're here to protect your family! Imagine the dread if any leftovers get to your mother and son!"

Hector's eyes tore wide open and his booming voice rivals the rattling noises in the kitchen, "You coward! Dragging my family into this!"

Brad shushes him, "shhh, Carrie would be coming out any minute now. Ughh I don't know if I want her to stay in the kitchen or come out and serve us..."

Wayne helps Robin to her seat, a worried smile plastered on his face. However, Robin maintains her composure and makes small talk with them.

"Ta-da! Here comes the cookies~" Soon enough, Carrie bursts out of the kitchen. When Carrie is not looking, Brad gestures a prayer. She serves the plates on the table with a million dollar smile and a billion dollar reason to not let her in the kitchen. "I made more especially for you Robin. It's my get well soon gift~"

_More like farewell gift._ Wayne gulps at the burnt cookies, black as charcoal. If Robin eats this she will end up in the hospital for sure.

Everyone except Carrie takes a bite. It is hard alike sand and too burnt to taste anything else. Carrie leans forward, gleam in her eyes, "How is it Robin?"

She pauses, her face unreadable. Then, she lifts her chin and manages a smile. "It's as if I'm in heaven."

The men give an imaginary salute at her remarkable response. It's true, I feel I'm closer to heaven. Wayne pats down his hair, despite how strong Robin appears to be, she should not take another step towards heaven. He gulps and opens his mouth.

"Dear, ahhh." Wayne says with a twinge of regret. If anything, he is thankful for Ford whom has forced him to register for insurance that he blindly signed for.

Robin blinks, her mouth agape at his actions. Carrie squeals, "Go ahead and feed him Robin, gosh!"

"This is truly youth." Brad and Hector are finally in unison.

The genuine smile elicited from Robin before Wayne blacks out was worth it.

* * *

 

Ford only sighed when Wayne woke up on the patient bed. As promised by Bard, his medical expenses were taken care of.

"By cookies? Really?"

Wayne musters a weak smile. "Never underestimate a lady's cooking. I almost ate a whole jar of them, your experimen- I mean 'medicines' must have helped my resistance." His half lidded eyes wander around the room and Ford picks it up. "She went out to buy something for you to perk up. Don't give me that face, I did try to stop her."

"Are you mad with me, Ford?"

"No... Just... concerned." He flops down to the chair beside his bed. "You're still overexerting yourself."

"Heh, at least I'm having fun."

"Do you think she will succeed?"

"I feel she can, I feel she can do anything in fact. She's a splendid gal."

Ford studies his pink cheeks and sighs, "This is a sickness I cannot cure, Wayne."

"What sickness."

"Don't play dumb with me. Well since your head is up in the clouds I will tell you the facts." He takes out a flyer from his white coat. "A few couples are also looking into that Tsuyukusa apartment and one of the pairs are Tsuyukusa own residents. Tsuyukusa favours their own people and moreover they have been living there for a few decades already. Frankly, Robin, a mere outsider without any influencing background, has no chance."

Wayne rests his head against his pillow and closes his eyes. He inhales sharply, "Sorry, I couldn't provide you the funds for your research this week after all."

"I told you it's fine. I wouldn't be alright with taking money earned by a scam anyways." The doctor pauses. The tips of his lips turns upwards, "Furthermore, you didn't regret this at all don't you?"

Wayne sits up and grins. "I'll go find her and I know, I'll be careful."

* * *

 

Wayne rubs his stomach and holds his head. He feels light headed. Too much is happening in one day but he has to admit that Robin has stayed in his thoughts throughout. Relief washes over him upon spotting the familiar blue coat across the road. However, his stomach churns as she is confronted by someone he does not know. A man is towering aggressively over her. Without hesitation, Wayne holds his messenger bag close as he dashes to her.

"Get in the car, Robin." The man pulls her arm. "Stop chasing this futile dream of yours. You should know that a tsuyukusa couple is also auctioning for the same house. Tsuyukusa favours their own residents more and Moriya had warned me that your chances are close to zero. If you are as wise as you say you are, you should know it's futile."

"Stop it dad, I'm not going with you! Moreover, stop telling me I have no chance at this!" She pushes away his hand and drops the bag she was holding, staining the ground with coffee.

"Robin!" Wayne calls out, gasping for air. That's Robin's old man... "Hey that's no way to treat a lady."

"Step away boy. You don't know what you're getting into." He stands menacingly. Robin is struggling to release his grip on her arm.

"Sir if I may, your daughter is not merely chasing a futile dream." Wayne glances at her soften guarded eyes, "She progresses so much on her own, I think it's ashamed that you can't see it."

Wayne stares him down. Crowds mutter to themselves at the sight. Her father's furrow eyebrows deepen and he releases her arm. "Once you're sensible, go home. You have two more days."

He slams the car door and Robin stands her ground. Expelling a deep breath, she thrusts her clutches forward and leans into the open car window, "I do not fear failure, it is you who taught me to take the risks for things we love. I'm taking it and I will not regret anything."

Her father did not reply. He merely rolled the window up and drove off. Her gaze lingers on the car as it fades away from view.

Wayne stares at the stain on the floor. He recalls Ford's words of Robin going out to buy something. _Such a wasted spilled coffee._

"...So you went to buy me a coffee mocha?" He gathers her attention, still flattered that she went to get his favourite drink. Did Ford tell her?

She purses her lips, eyes downcast. "Thought it would be a great wake up call. I remembered you ordering that previously and Ford did confirm that is your favourite... Sorry, I'll get another one."

Wayne chuckles.

"What?" Robin raises her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"It's fine. You didn't have to get the drink, seeing you when I wake up would be enough." He winks and a small smile creeps on her face.

"Thank you Wayne. If anyone said that I would have shrug it off. Thank you for taking the blow on the cookies earlier and standing up for my dad. You are really such a kind person, I can see why you have such a big fan club."

"Ya welcome." Wayne's cheeks colour. Looks like Ford is right again, Wayne tries to tame his heart as he says,"I could easily return that compliment to the owner ya know."

Her smile widens and thins. Her eyes locked onto his,"Since you're already awake, can you accompany me to Omiya Farm?"

* * *

 

Thanks to Wayne's insistence, they reached the Omiya farm by a cab. The ride was quiet. Robin was glued to the scenery while Wayne studies her profile. She appears so small while holding onto her big dream.

As they got off the cab, a man cad in black yukata greets them somberly,"Young lady, are you perhaps Miss Robin Holly?"

"...Yes and you are?"

"You may address me as Moriya. As you have heard, I have been dealing with your father these past few days,"

"Then Moriya, is it true that the deal will be done soon?"

"In two days time."

"...Why are you here?"

"I have been seeing you come here every morning, Miss Robin, with the exception of yesterday and this morning. It is unfortunate that you have gotten injured here. We take safety very seriously and the drainage is in repair." Wayne looks at the barricades put up and wished it was placed before Robin got hurt.

"And?" Robin presses on impatiently. "Are you here to tell me in my face that I have no chance of purchasing that apartment too?

She points to Brad's and Carrie's apartment and Moriya closes his eyes. "I do not have time for such trivial matters, Miss Robin. I have a proposal for you."

Wayne and Robin are taken aback. She parrots with a puzzled look, "Proposal?"

"I understand from your father that you are a budding salesperson yourself. Using online shops to sell the things you have bought along your father's business trips. I sought that ability."

"Did my father set you up on this?"

"No, I thought you're a young lady not a child anymore, Miss Robin. I do not need to seek consent from an adult's parents." Robin takes a step forward and he holds up his hand, halting her. "Do not make any rash decisions. My offer ends when your father's deal is complete. You know where to find me."

Moriya turns around and Robin watches his back fades away into the darkness.

Dusk has fallen and the lamp posts switches on automatically. Wayne feels a sense of deja vu. This time, he places his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Robin places her hand on his. She speaks with clarity, "When I first arrived here I was living in the inn together with my parents. Moriya is the owner of the inn but I didn't get to see him till just now."

Wayne looks up and this time, he can see the night stars. "Go for it Robin. It may not be a house as you wanted to get but your ultimate aim was the view wasn't it?"

She releases his hand and faces him. "But your payment-"

"That's alright." He winks and places a finger on her lips. "I haven't had this much excitement in months. We can tell Brad and Carrie that we're not bidding for the house anymore tomorrow. So don't worry too much, okay?"

Robin shifts her gaze to the farm. "I know why you needed the money." His mouth parts and he follows her line of sight. The farmers are herding their livestock back to their barns. A light breeze ruffles her hair and she tucks it behind her ear. "I was delivering a mail and noticed you were still working when it was almost past working hours. Your colleague, Ethan, told me you're saving up for your friend's research funds.

"Ah it's not his fault, I was rather persistent so he spilled the beans." She folds her arms and offers a small smile, "I'll earn the money I promised and even if you don't accept it, I'll give it to Doc I'm-a-very-busy-man straightaway as a donation."

Wayne shakes his head at how whipped he is. "Well Robin, if there's one thing I learnt about you from these 5 days, is that you're a strong gal. Thank you."

Robin takes a step towards the farm. The farmers have retreated back to their homes. She lifts her phone and faces her companion. He shoots her a puzzled look.

"Well I do need a new background picture, let's take one of us together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fic here and I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> I got attached to calling Holly as Robin as I named my first playthrough MC after Robin haha.


End file.
